Edward and Bella
by Robstener
Summary: Edward Cullen, the most popular guy on high school meets Bella Swan, shy, clumsy and not popular.  My first fic, suck at summaries, please red and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Bellas POV: **

_Nobody is staring at me, nobody is staring at me. _I kept telling myself this, repeating it over and over in my head. I entered my first class this morning and walked to a free seat in the last row. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw one of the most popular guys from the seniors. His name is Edward, and he's absolutely stunning handsome. I wondered what he wanted 'uhm, what… do you, uhm…want' I stuttered and turned red immediately. 'This is my seat.' he said. Oh well, of course it has to be something like this, I mean, just look at me. I'm just a nerd, loving books, unpopular even after two years on this school, and no one ever wants anything from me. I felt so embarrassed that I thought he would just want to talk to me, how can I be so stupid? 'Oh yes of course.' I said and got up to find another place to sit. He sat down, and I bet he laughed with his friend about me. I felt so good when I finally heard the bell ring, now two boring hours of math.

Two hours later it was finally time for lunch break, I went to my usual seat in a corner in the cafeteria. And there I saw him again, Edward Cullen, of course with all of his friends. I don't know why he was so attractive to me these last few days, I never saw more in him than a popular high school kid. Until today I didn't even know that he knows that I exist, I bet he didn't even know my name and that he already forgot me. Lunch break was one of the best things about an entire school day, luckily I didn't have to sit on my own anymore, and I found some people who I can talk to. One of them is my best friend, Eric. I'm glad I found him. 'Hey, Bella, what are you staring at?' Eric yelled at me. 'Oh, is it really so obvious?' I know I can't lie to him, I am a really bad liar and everybody knows immediately so I just told him the truth. 'Actually, yes. You look like you're dreaming about something you really want.' He said giggling. 'I was just looking at this guy, Edward Cullen.' I told him embarrassed.'So you like him Bells?' he asked me with a smirk. 'No, I mean, I don't know him well enough. I didn't even talk to him much yet. Today was the first day I said one sentence to him. It was embarrassing, so what if I liked him? It wouldn't even matter at all' Always when I get nervous about something, I talk too much. I turned red and stared at my hands. 'Calm down Bells. It's okay, I was just kidding. But, when you like him, why don't you go and talk to him?'I didn't want to admit myself, but I don't know how it happened, I guess I really started to like him.

After school was over, I went to the school library. I thought I was alone, but then I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. I turned around and his beautiful face hit me. 'You are Bella Swan, right?' he asked with a crooked smile. 'Uhm, yes. You're right, why?' Oh my god, his voice, his face, this smile. He was just too handsome to be true. 'I was just wondering. You sat on my place in English class today morning.' _Oh please not this thing again, _I thought. 'Oh yes, I am sorry about this' somehow I didn't have to stutter anymore. Maybe it was because we were completely alone now. 'No, no, no, it's okay. I never saw you on this school before, are you new here?' _Oh my god, why the hell is he even talking to me? I am a nobody. I just really don't get it._ 'No, actually I am on this school since two years now. I'm just not very popular so maybe that's the reason why you never saw me.' _Why am I telling him this now? _'Oh well, I am sorry, I was wrong then. Sorry, I have to go now. See you tomorrow' He suddenly just walked away. I wondered if I've done something wrong or if he was just a creepy one. A little bit disappointed I made my way to my car to drive home. I just couldn't get over how sad his face looked when he turned away to go. Maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know. I just wished I could've talked to him more.

**Edwards POV:**

I couldn't think about anything, or better anybody else than Bella Swan today. The way she stuttered and blushed because I talked to her, it was just too sweet. I was really happy that I met her after school in the library. I really wanted to talk to her, preferable alone. She was just so beautiful. Not this 'cheerleader girl' beautiful, but she was really damn beautiful and I bet she doesn't know it yet. She's just really shy and clumsy, like someone you just need to save from herself. I told her that I never saw her before today morning in school. But this was completely wrong, I saw her many times already, I have to admit that I even stared at her in the classes we had together. My friends thought I had some problems or something, but I didn't care and I still don't. Bella is just someone really special. I hope I'll get another chance to talk to her again soon. _And next time _I told myself _I won't make a completely fool of myself and be honest with her, she just doesn't deserve being lied at. _Maybe she didn't see how stupid I felt that moment, maybe she's like everybody else, thinking I'm just the perfect guy, but I am not, and I feel as stupid as everyone else in their high school time.

I was sitting in my car, on my way home while I thought about today. Even when I thought about something completely different, Bella somehow ALWAYS pops in my head. One thing, I died to know is, if she feels the same way back. I mean, it's really weird that I already think that way because I barely talked to her, but she does some things to my stomach, no women have ever done before. I finally reached my house and tried to think about something else than her. I need, at least, keep my mind distracted while my parents are with me.

'Hey mum, hey dad!' I screamed when I closed the door behind me. I could hear my mum working in the kitchen. I walked to her and gave her a hug. 'Hey honey, how was your day?' she asked with a smile. 'It was okay, just a normal school day' I responded and tried to get out of this conversation soon, I really needed to talk to my best friend about the thing with Bella. 'Mum? I need to do a lot of school work tonight, so you don't mind when I go to my room, or?' I asked her. I knew that she likes when I am around. My big sister doesn't live at home anymore and she got used to having a lot of kids around her because she's from a big family, so she doesn't like it being alone so much. I hoped it was okay for her. 'Yes, of course Edward.' She said with that typical smile, she always has when she sees her family. I thanked her and went upstairs. As soon as I got into my room, I took my phone and wrote my best friend, Emmet, a message 'Hey Em. I need to talk to you. It's important!' I pressed the send button and waited. I knew he's going to answer fast, he always does, especially when I write it's important. Emmet is really a good best friend, I know him since I'm a baby and we went through all together. He was the only one of my friends who didn't think I was stupid when I stared at Bella so much. I got torn out of my thoughts by the vibrating of my phone. I picked it up and saw Emmet was calling. 'Hey Emmet' I said after I picked up. 'Hey Edward, tell me, anything happened? Why you need a talk? You want to meet bro?' he replied kind of worried. 'No, no, no, calm down Em! It's all okay so far, it's just, you know, Bella again…' I told him nervous. 'Uh, uh, Bella girl again?' I can tell he smiled while saying this by his voice. 'Uhm, yes. I met her in the library today after school. I just don't know what to do anymore. You know I never ever had a girlfriend so I just have no idea how this stuff works. Everyone just thinks I slept with the entire cheerleader team, but I am not that kind of boy. You need to help me, please!' oh my god, I felt so stupid after I let all this out! 'Of course I do! You know, I am your oldest friend! Sure I help you. We talk about all tomorrow in school okay? Alice Just came here, I need to go now. You'll do fine, just don't worry! Bye Ed!' 'Bye Em' I responded and hung up.

I really hoped he was true, by telling me that I'll do fine. I just don't really care about myself, but I DO care about Bella. I really hope I get another chance tomorrow, a chance to talk to her, or at least, to say hi to her in the morning. It was already late so I decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep. I really need a break from all this worrying I had today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV:**

_Today I hopefully get another chance to talk to Bella_, I thought after waking up. We had some classes together again, so I may be able to get a minute alone with her.

My parents were already working so I didn't need to talk to anybody, luckily.

The drive to school was as it always is. I was glad that Emmet drove with his own car today. Of course I wanted, and needed to talk to him, but this has to wait until lunch break. I got out of my car and saw her. There she was, beautiful as always. Not like any other girl I've seen on this school. She wore a black hoodie and skinny jeans. Her brown hair was falling down her back. This was the first time I actually cared what she was wearing, usually I was just stunned by her face. I don't know if she saw me staring at her, but suddenly she turned red and tripped over her own feet. A lot of people laughed about her and I just wanted to help her, but I managed to hold myself back. I don't want all of them know how I feel, not yet.

I saw that it was already time to go to my first class, one of the few classes I had with Bella. After the class was over, I waited for Bella to come out from the classroom. Everybody was already on their way to their lockers, I hoped they didn't see me. Three minutes passed and Bella was still not outside. I decided to walk in and look if I maybe didn't see her walking out. But there she was, sitting on the floor, collecting all her school books. They must have felt on the floor or something. I went to her and knelt down on the floor. "Hi Bella. Can I help you?" I asked, because I didn't want to frighten her. "Oh, hello Edward. Yes sure, thank you" she replied with her, at least for me, perfect voice.

I got the rest of her books from the floor and handed them to her. She smiled at me and thanked me again. _Oh my god, I could listen to her voice all day. _I wanted the conversation to keep going so I decided to apologize for yesterday. "Bella, listen. I am sorry about yesterday in the library. I didn't mean to say good bye so rudely." "Why are you apologizing Edward? For what? Nothing happened! And anyways, I got used to this, I was just really surprised that you even talk to me" she told me. _Oh wow, she's really honest with me _"Why surprised? I mean, why should I not talk to you?" Oh no, this conversation is coming to a bad point. I don't know what to tell her anymore. "Because nobody does, ever. But anyways, thanks for helping me Edward, I need to go now, my next class starts every minute." And with this she walked out. I didn't even got the chance to say goodbye. Disappointed I walked to my next class. I hope the next two hours go by fast, because I really need a talk to Emmet.

**Bellas POV:**

_Can't people just leave me alone for one day? Please?_ When my first class ended, someone just walked pass me and smashed all my books to the ground. I did nothing to this guy, I didn't even talk to him once! I just don't know what problems they have with me. I mean, I do nothing to them and they are just so rude. I just want to go home and never come back to this school. The only good thing what happened today was Edward talking to me. He apologized for yesterday that he went away so fast. This was really sweet, and I think, he really meant what he said to me. He was honest, more than anybody beside Eric ever was. I couldn't wait for lunch break, I need to talk to Eric, and lunch was always the best time.

I still couldn't wrap my head about the idea that Edward wants to talk to me, but I liked the idea that he does, even when it's not true. And then I saw her, perfect as she ever was. Rosalie Hale. Tall, blonde hair, skinny like no one else, perfect face and perfect voice. She walked down the hall like it was a catwalk or something. I hate her for being so perfect, because I knew, I could never be like her, not even when I tried it really hard.

Last class before lunch break was finally over and I made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Eric at our table and a huge smile spread over my face. "Hey Eric" I said with a smile and sat next to him. He never fails to brighten up my day. "Hey Bells. How has your day been? How was your first class? I know you have it with Edward Cullen" he replied with a smirk. I punched his chest and said "Shut up Eric, they can hear you!" and of course I turned red immediately again. I hated this about myself, but I have no idea how I should stop this.

"Oh Bells, c'mon! They don't care, and they are just jealous because they know that they can never have him the way you will!"

"Oh Eric please stop it! We both know that I'll never have Him in any way. This Rosalie will probably be together with him in less than a week, like with everybody else on this school so stop saying stuff like this please." I said, little bit annoyed. "Believe me Bells. I heard him talking to this Emmet guy, about you!" _I couldn't believe what I just heard, this just can't be true! _I looked up and ran my eyes over the other tables. There he sat, next to Emmet, his best friend what you can tell on the way they act. He looked a little bit rattled and it looked like Emmet was persuading on Edward. I couldn't look away from him, he was just beautiful, and he looked like an angel. And then the moment came, he looked up, his eyes met mine.

Usually I always looked away immediately when something like this happened, but now I couldn't do this. I didn't even feel uncomfortable with this, and he didn't either I think. "Bella? Isabella Swan!" I heard Eric, but I didn't react on his question, I was too dazzled by Edward._ How can a person make me react like this, by sitting so far away and just staring at me? _

The school bell rang, and we needed to go to our next class. I felt weird after this long staring at Edwards perfect face. It felt like years we did this, but Eric told me that we looked at each other for three whole minutes. I just still didn't believe I really did this. I should be really embarrassed about this, but I wasn't.

After school was over, I went to my locker to get some books. When I opened it, a little sheet of paper felt on the floor. I bent down and saw that there was my name written on it. I opened it and read:

Bella, I need you to meet me after school.  
>Come to the library, I wait there for you.<p>

Edward

I felt a smile spreading on my face. _He actually just asked me to meet him. Alone! _I squeeled in my head and needed to hold myself back from jumping up and down.  
>I really didn't know why I was so excited about meeting Edward, but I guess, I just started to feel something for him, something I never did before.<p>

I made my way to the library to meet him. I opened the door and there he was, sitting on one of the reading desks in the end of the library. His head shot up and a smile formed his lips when he saw me walking to his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter :) Would be happy about some previews to tell me what you like or don't like. I am open for all your idea :)<strong>


End file.
